


[索香]Cantabile Love(真爱如歌)

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: Summary：山治决心结束和索隆的xing伴侣关系，索隆没有回绝，却提议两人最后一次以当前关系一起旅行一个月，以此给这段关系画下一个句号，山治勉强地同意了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU，藻子和厨子的分手旅行，途经4个地方最后找回感情里的初心并和好的故事，沙漠+热带雨林+新西兰+冰岛
> 
> *OOC不可避免，文笔啰嗦注意
> 
> *大概全文1w+

To——

When passion’s trance is overpast, 

If tenderness and truth could last, 

Or live, whilst all wild feelings keep 

Some mortal slumber, 

Dark and deep, 

I should not weep, 

I should not weep! 

It were enough to feel, to see, 

Thy soft eyes gazing tenderly, 

And dream the rest—and burn and be 

The secret food of fires unseen, 

Couldst thou but be as thou hast been, 

After the slumber of the year 

The woodland violets reappear; 

All things revive in field or grove, 

And sky and sea, but two, 

Which move 

And form all others, life and love. 

——by Shelley. 1821.

致——

当令人陶醉的激情恍然已成过去

如果温情和真理仍能继续

或许尚且活着

保持所有狂热的感受 

再作那黑暗深沉的致命的安息

我就不会哭泣，不会哭泣！

这足以我去感觉、去看

你那温柔的双眸凝视着我

饱含脉脉深情

于是我能梦想其余

燃烧并且成为无形烈火的燃料

你若能始终如一，不变依旧

也就足够

每当年岁又经历过一度休眠，

紫罗兰花在林地重新出现 

万物都会复苏

唯有天空和海洋改变了

化作并给予万物形态，生命和爱

——雪莱1821著

又一次的彻夜纠缠。

P.S. 【form】这里用作动词，翻译作形成，构成，但是名词又有形态的意思，诗歌不拘于形式，语法没有那么讲究，所以我认为这里也有形态的意思OTZ。不是英语专业，只是比较喜欢英文诗歌，之所以自己翻译是因为查到的翻译我觉得不太适合本文，不是他们翻译的不准确(向翻译老师们鞠躬道歉)，所以中文意思里很多也是我参考各翻译版本然后自己瞎加的，班门弄斧了，英语好的同学们见谅(再鞠躬)

———————————————

当清晨尚且带着冷色调的天光伴随着晨风卷入未关严的窗缝，那清澈的蓝眼睛就已经睁开了。床头柜上电子闹钟显示的时间不到6点，这意味着他近乎整夜未眠。

但他再次闭了眼，并且始终维持着最初的姿势一动不动。腰上紧紧缠着的手臂主人还在一旁呼呼大睡，发出的鼾声不重，却在室内的一片安静之显得格外清晰。

直到天光大亮，窗外逐渐有走动声，奔跑声，车轮滚动的声音和孩童与父母对话的声音。那条手臂轻微地动弹了一下，呼吸节奏不再长而规律。一头短寸的男人半睁开一只眼睛，视线在空中没有目标地胡乱转动一圈，才转向在被自己紧楼着的金发男人。

须臾后，他轻轻挪开手臂翻身下床去，浴室门被松松合上，然后响起淅淅沥沥的水声。金发又睁开眼睛，盯着墙上几条横纵的裂缝，目光仿佛茫然而失焦。

水声停了，浴室打开，又传来窸窸窣窣穿衣声。他缓缓翻身坐起，在身后"你醒了啊"的惊讶语气中摸来烟盒，点了一支。

"你怎么刚醒就抽烟。"换好衣服的男人又凑过来重新搂住了他，然后在听清回答之后露出震动而无措的表情，惊诧地松开了手。

金发男子的语气在烟雾缭绕之中显得格外坚定——"我说，我们结束吧。”

事情应该从哪里开始讲起呢？奈何这个故事太长太长，似乎无法找到一个合适的时间点作为开端。

当然，如果仅仅只想找到那个【理由】的话，就从上上个周五作为开端，应该是再合适不过的了。

那天，送走餐厅的最后一位用餐的客人，山治帮着收拾了碗碟送到厨房，便跟老板哲夫打了招呼下班了。

他在冬日寒冷的空气里裹紧身上的厚外套，缩紧身子急急地要赶回家。但他打算稍微绕道先去一下反方向不远处的超市。

这是这个月里他和索隆第一次有时间见面。索隆好不容易比完赛，今天下午才回到这个城市，听说他拒绝了主办方提议的庆功宴，就是为了提前回来吃一顿山治做的饭并一起度过两天周末。

山治很少正式地给对方做饭，更多的是点心，便当，饭团等可以随身携带的东西。这次要不是索隆特意提出，他大概会打包些巴拉蒂多做的食物回家热一热解决问题。

山治想，真是个麻烦的绿藻，但微微勾起的嘴角和不小心哼出声的旋律暴露了他的好心情。

然而当他抱着大包小包的用纸袋装好的食材走到巴拉蒂转角处，他却看到那个说要吃饭的男人正站在对角的街边，挨着一辆看上去就知道价格不菲的轿车。在男人身边的穿着长裙的女士，正用羞涩爱慕的目光仰望着索隆。山治眼尖地认出她披着的羊羔绒上衣，正是自己去年送给他的那一件。

不知道他为什么出现在这里，如果是往常，山治会当作对方突发奇想来接自己下班，但今天明显不是因为这个。

山治想这的确是早有预感的，毕竟他两保持了多年的性关系，却从未说过是在交往。他甚至望着那女孩对索隆的脉脉情意暗自心生羡慕。多么美丽温柔的女士，配个绿藻头可惜了。

然后他仿佛不忍再看地转开了眼睛。

从餐厅所在的东街到他居住的小区旁的广场最快的捷径，需要穿过一条寂静无人的长廊。

当他抬脚迈入长廊的一瞬间，街道传来的那些热闹声响像是突然被隔绝在另一个世界之外，在长廊内变成清冷又绵长的回声。

在这寂静之中，突然有一声清脆的钟磬一-样的声音，一下撞进了他的双耳，他惊讶的抬头，看到长廊上方金属质的未封闭的横梁，有无数雪花从中一片一片轻快地落下。

山治惊讶地微微睁大双眼，发出一声极轻的叹息——竟是那一触即化的柔软的雪花，在那横梁上敲出了如此清脆，欢快的鸣响。

这是这座城市今年的第一场雪。

————————————————————

让我们再次回到后来那天清晨——索隆的反应都在山治的预料之中。

"白痴厨子你在说什么傻话？"他皱着眉在床上正坐着。

山治当然知道对方不可能一开始就同意，并一定会认为自己在无理取闹。然而他确实认真对这段关系的未来考虑了整整半个月。

他们是在高中认识，大二滚上了床，到现在已经有5年了。不仅索隆从未讲过交往，山治自己也从没有过这种不现实的念头。

尤其是在索隆拿到全国剑道冠军之后，山治更明白自己和他只会有肉体关系而不是更多，哪怕在越来越熟悉的相处中不可避免产生了一些错觉和情愫，他也没有动摇过。

只是想做一个清醒的人，防止掉进无底的深渊里罢了。

再往后开始工作，他们的交集逐渐减少。餐厅几乎没有太多完整的休息日，而经常在别的城市忙于训练和比赛的索隆更是少有留给自己的时间。只有偶尔刚好都有时间，或者山治请假而索隆专程飞过来见面，也是说不了几句话就急匆匆地脱了衣服抱在一起。

所以对于山治来说，他两走到目前这一步，早就有了预兆。

"不开玩笑，我认真的。"他吐了一口烟。

身后的男人安静的可怕，他总觉得对方下一秒就要发火暴走，然而时间一分一分过去，他忍不住回头瞟了一眼，发现对方虽然皱着眉一副不爽的样子，却看起来很冷静。

"我想不出你说这话的理由。厨子。"

"......这不是很正常吗，我累了，想找个女孩结婚，也想有一个孩子，你不也是一样。"

"......"

山治满不在乎的语气似乎有点刺激到男人，但他依旧无法理解听到的信息，也理解不了厨子从哪里判断自己也一样。不过自己是知道的，厨子喜欢女孩的事情众所周知，一直以来表现得再明显不过。

如果山治真的是因为自己的自私才勉强留下，不如......

"好。但我有个条件——一起去旅行吧。"

索隆迎着山治不解而诧异的眼神提出了他最后的要求。

序章完

P.S.我还没写完，想了想还是先把序章发了吧  
以及重申一遍，真的不虐真的不虐，虐的基本就这些了，后面索隆会一点点攻略山治君


	2. 热带雨林篇

ZS only,设定和预警等点击前文查看  
————————————————————

前文摘要：

"但我有个条件——一起去旅行吧。"

第一篇 热带雨林篇

旅行的确是一个多年未了的约定。

当然并非是谁曾经特意提出，而是那时还颇具少年意气的他们在与朋友们把梦想的未来侃侃而谈时，脱口而出的那句"想去环游世界"，和一句"乐意奉陪到底"。

当时谁都没想过他们会发展到如今的关系，谁也没料到这个约定最后竟成为他们用作结束这段关系的休止符。

大概是这段时间心神不宁被察觉到了什么，山治非常轻易地，在比平时更加忙碌的年末得到了哲夫对他长假请求的批准——这个只有一条完好的腿却支撑了巴拉蒂10多年的怪脾气主厨用一贯恶狠狠的语气把山治撵出自家厨房，吓坏了那几个新来的帮厨："给我赶紧滚！一脸晦气把我客人都吓跑了知道吗！你不在生意好多了，我高兴得很！！"

要不是跟哲夫认识多年再了解不过他的脾气，大概山治也听不出他那藏在凶巴巴语气下的关心。

而另一边的索隆，非常坚决地回绝了一批又一批冲着他世界剑道冠军名号而来的，媒体接二连三的邀约，理由只有一句话——"我要去寻找宝藏。"

山治总是觉得他和索隆有诸多观念背道而驰，而唯一重合的是[做了决定就要贯彻到底]。所以从制定计划，办理签证，收拾行李，到坐上飞机两人仅仅花了十多日。

因为第一个目的地是亚马逊热带雨林，山治在做攻略查阅了很多资料后，拉着索隆去打了几种疫苗。

虽然知道热带地区虫子不会少，然而对丰富新奇的热带食材的强烈好奇还是打败了一部分恐惧，但这不意味着可以放松警惕，毕竟那些虫子带来的可不会只有红肿的咬痕。

雨林如预想中的一样闷热潮湿。

第一晚驻扎的营地离雨林的入口不算太远，酒店房间的条件也还不错，屋内放有免费的新鲜水果供游客品尝，房间四处密封防止一些动物闯入，还有一个独立的卫生间可以洗澡。不出意外，第一夜两人都休息的挺好。

然而隔天一早他们精神抖擞准备好出发，向导却反复提醒道，虽然他们的路线不长全程只有四天，但越往雨林深处走，营地会越简陋，而且相隔距离也会变得更远。如果想中途返回起点必须在营地等待其他返回的向导，而这位向导会跟随其余人继续前进直到剩余所有人都顺利达到终点或者全部统一返回。

——如若没有向导领路，乱跑迷失方向将会导致极为严重的后果。

说完，皮肤黝黑的向导神情严肃地最后一次确认他们没有反悔，这才从背包里掏出一个对讲机递过来，交流了使用方法。

索隆走在山治前面，保持一向在外人面前少言寡语的形象跟着队伍行进。向导时不时指给游客们看一些雨林独特的景观，总是能得到队员们捧场的惊呼和赞叹。山治一边听着那些趣闻一边微笑，并时不时询问哪些果实可以食用口感如何，索隆则依然面无表情走了一路。

但意外还是发生了，等山治在众人惊恐的表情中反应过来的时候，索隆已经抽身挡在了他前面。

幸运的是没有人受伤。向导辨认出这是一条小蟒，不仅没有毒牙，蛇尾还受过伤。就算是有人被咬到，也不会有危险——但一定不可以再继续这趟丛林探险了。即使伤口消过毒，在雨林这种闷热的环境中穿着不透气的防虫服也不是什么有利恢复的条件。

尽管如此，游客们还是多少受到了些惊吓，队伍的气氛徒然变得凝重起来，向导不再多花口舌介绍雨林植物，而是沉默着加快了领路的脚步。

又跋涉了两个半小时，众人到达了驻扎区，准备吃点东西补充能量。听向导说，这里经常会有不怕人的小猴子出没，不可以投喂也尽量不要和它们靠太近。

向导说完不一会儿，几只小猴子就吱吱喳喳叫着出现在不远处，亮亮的眼珠眨巴着看向这边。

好在大家没有吃很久，等都休息的差不多了，向导便招呼集合。小猴子们看着人类们离开了，就又叽叽叫着消失在树丛中，而索隆注意到，一向喜爱小动物的山治却从头到尾都没有理睬它们。

接下来不知又走了多长的距离，探索小队成功在傍晚前到达了过夜的营地。房间都是建造在树上，离地有两三米高，需要顺着绳梯爬上去的树屋。

比不得前一晚酒店房间那张柔软的大床，这个树屋只有一层用搭高的平台。

虽然因为树屋都是用驱虫木搭建的，夜里蚊虫会少很多，但是闷热和潮湿却没有办法解决，而且树屋的供电不多，一旦天黑下来，灯就只能使用十多分钟——需要留给紧急时刻。

趁着光线还够亮，他们开始为后面的旅程作准备。索隆拿来树屋里放置好的补给品，水和干粮，替换了喝完的塞进背包，用余光瞟了瞟山治。

他已经很长时间没有搭理索隆，索隆大概也猜得出原因，对此不打算说什么。

一方面没有必要，另一方面自己也不是什么说话好听的家伙，只可能加剧山治的坏情绪并引发矛盾。

这点在高中时期索隆就心知肚明了。不同在于，那时候他们谁也不服谁，屡屡总要吵个你死我活打个天翻地覆，直到被闻讯赶来的班长娜美用暴力制止。

于是索隆收好装备就打开自己的睡袋躺下了，而直到他睡着前，山治都安静的坐在屋子的角落，口中的香烟在黑暗中明明灭灭。

第一天雨林之行阻碍重重，第二天行程却出奇顺畅，他们达到过夜点的时候，才下午4点多，比预计早到了近一个小时。

山治和向导一起在营地周围转了转，找到了一些据说可以吃的植物和果实带回去，然后向导独自消失了一会儿，再出现时手里拿着两条山治说不上品种的鱼。

向导找出树屋里提供的铁桶和方便面，山治向大伙儿表明了厨师的身份，给队员们煮好整整一桶面，另外还有一份滋味奇妙的野菜炖鱼，作为当日的晚餐，大家的赞美声不绝于耳。

这可比回屋就冷水吃压缩饼干好了太多。

但山治只是微微报以一笑，且转瞬即逝。

第三天的旅程探索小队遇到了麻烦。早上他们才起步不到一个小时，一场暴雨毫无征兆地把大家淋了个正着。大家的衣服虽说都是防水的面料，奈何雨太大，兜头盖脸下来后顺着缝隙浸湿了内里的衣服。

暴雨没下太久，但也给大家整得够呛。大雨使气温下降了一些，加上湿透的衣服，山治感到有些冷。

他只是咬紧牙关紧跟向导。

他仍然不愿和索隆说话。那天的蛇反复在他脑海中浮现，还有索隆下意识的保护动作，令他格外不爽。他耿耿于怀：那家伙做事真是完全不动脑子！如果那是一条毒蛇——热带雨林里有上百种毒蛇——那个白痴就.......

他更气愤于自己的不谨慎，对危险的到来毫无防备，以至于索隆还要分神来照顾自己。

都是要结束的关系了！他对自己没有什么那方面的感情，也更没有义务来替自己挡灾！

到达当天目的地的时候，所有人都筋疲力竭，大雨带走的不止闷热，还让大家的体力消耗得厉害。

等到大家换好衣服并聚到一起吃东西的时候，向导宣布了晚上的活动。

原来他们到达的区域是有名的萤火虫景区，尤其是在雨后的夜晚，会有大量的雄性萤火虫觅食和求偶。

向导询问队员们的意见，很多人都以太累为由拒绝参加。山治本不喜欢虫子，也下意识要拒绝，索隆却抢先一步给两人报了名。

山治有些火大，但很累又不愿在陌生人面前争吵，只好紧抿嘴唇忍了下来。

到了晚上，寥寥几人跟随向导到了岸边，那里早已有联系好的船夫在等待。

山治早索隆一步跨上了船，索隆随后，坐在他相邻的位置。

等大家上了船，船夫拉动引擎，船行了几分钟，停在了一处宽阔的水面正中。船夫把引擎和探照灯一同熄灭，向导示意大家保持安静。

虽然已经深夜，雨林也没有电灯，但没有了茂密的树丛遮挡，山治突然发现夜空中的月格外的明亮，他甚至可以看到两边的河岸的植被。

等了很久，萤火虫没有出现，大家都有些失望，但向导依旧提示大家继续等待。

山治转头看了一眼索隆，看到他似乎已经闭上了眼睛休息，心里忍不住吐槽索隆果然是个不懂浪漫的单细胞白痴。

又过了一会儿，一阵微风吹过。河岸的树木发出簌簌的响声。突然一个微弱的光点随着风忽隐忽现飘过来，绕着山治画了个圈。

这是一只初生的萤火虫。山治想。

大概是黑暗中只看得到那一点光，山治的怕虫雷达没有反应。他竟缓缓伸出手指，果然那微光立刻就贴了过来，稳稳站在指尖。

它的姿态是如此骄傲，不惧地看着眼前的庞然大物，仿佛在这瞬间渺小的不是自己而是世间万物，又仿佛除了用尽全力去发光以外再没有别的事更重要了。

山治被这种姿态打动了。

那光点没有停留太久就飞走了，向更远处飞去。山治遥遥目送它远去消失在郁郁的密林间，然后低下头轻轻叹息着。

他还没有来得及回头，也并没有发现身旁索隆悄然睁开的投向着自己的沉沉目光，就又一阵风吹来，忽然间无数个光点从两岸飘然而起。

山治惊诧地转过身，那成千上万的光点已如同置身星辰深处，闪烁着将整片河道填满了。于是夜空漂浮着漫天萤光，河水反射出万千繁星，舟随水波缓缓摇晃着，仿佛恍然间已飞上了银河，在流光中穿梭而行。

此时星月同辉，山治甚至感觉那真正的月色同这萤光相比，都显得有几分黯淡，他已然看的入迷了。

在一片静默中，他恍然转头，与索隆的视线相撞。

于是目光就突然挪不开了。

索隆深色的眼睛映着莹莹繁星在夜里灼灼发亮，让山治又产生了一些不切实际的错觉，一些美好又足够遥远的希望。

看完萤火虫回到营地，兴奋的同行者手舞足蹈向其他人形容那盛景，没参与的人便唉声叹气的后悔不迭。

索隆跟在山治身后回了他们的房间，关上门，山治已经躺下了。索隆一手放在门上一时间没有走动，在屋子里浓浓的黑暗中伫立了一会儿，然后无声地咧嘴笑了。

第四天天一亮，探索小队已经吃过早餐并在营地中间集合完毕，这将是大家在雨林度过的最后一个早上。他们跟随向导来到昨晚的河岸，一批一批登船，他们会被快艇直接送到雨林的出口。

山治坐在船头迎着扑面的凉风眯起眼睛。

这艘快艇正载着他，劈开一道道河水，穿过一层层丛林，向着更繁华的世界驶去。

热带雨林篇END

P.S.改了又改的热带雨林555 我又一次啰啰嗦嗦了把一开始的2000字改来改去加到了3500😭果然我真的控制不住字数啊啊啊啊

P.P.S.本文虽是写旅行但请别当作真实旅行指南

毕竟好多东西是我查了资料然后编出来的2333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里lofter常驻人士，太子廉贞⭐


End file.
